


Wedding Vows

by boringusername01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the day when Jason and Nico begin to spend the rest of their lives together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

"Jason," Nico starts, "so far the past 3 years have been the best of my life. You're the sun in my day. You're the stars in my night. I never thought I'd love someone the way I love. I love you to the moon and back. Hell, I'd take the moon back with me if you asked." Laughter hums the guests, "I'm the luckiest guy alive to have found someone like you. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Nico beams at his almost husband. He runs a hand through his thick black hair, waiting for Jason to start. But Jason just standing there with a smile on his face. "Damn, that's a hard act to follow, di Angelo. But anyway, Nico. You brighten up my day my just being in it. You light up the darkness by smiling into it. I've never met anyone as strong, kind, intelligent and impatient as you, "   
Nico laughs, "thought these were you vows, Jase."  
Jason whispers, "Shhh, its my turn." He carries on, " I've loved you for 3 years and I'll love you with my last breath. I love you, Nico di Angelo-Grace." He smiles proudly at the last bit.  
A green-eyed man shouts from behind Nico, "We're not there yet!"   
The wedding officiate starts, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and man. You may kiss the groom." Jason and Nico both leaned in towards each other and kissed each other softly on lips.  
Nico heard the distant sound of clapping as he looked into Jason's eyes. They'd done it. They were married. He had the rest of his life with the man he loved.  
They disconnected and just held hands as the walked back down the aisle. "Everyone may head to wedding reception," the wedding officiate announced. 

The rest of the day was corny wedding jokes told by Percy, the groom of honour. Tears shed by Hazel and Piper. Cake thrown at the happy couple by Leo, "Why do it the traditional way?" He had asked, while grinning like a mad man a his best friend.   
As Nico and Jason stood on the dance floor, dancing to the slow rhythm of 'Thinking Out Loud', Nico though he's never felt so happy, the one person that made him truly happy was going to be with forever. He couldn't imagine life any other way.  
"I love you, Mr. Di Angelo-Grace," Nico whispers softly.  
"I love you too, Mr Di Angelo-Grace. Forever and ever," Jason whispers back even softer.


End file.
